The Broom Closet
by eternity of black
Summary: Rita does more than talk to Harry in the broom closet during his fourth year. Warning: dark, sexualy explicit, rated M for a reason people.


Authors note: i dont own Harry Potter. This is sexually explicit, dark, and has character death. This is a huge departure from the stuff i usually write but the idea just hit me outta nowhere and i had to write it down.

Also, takes place in Harry's fourth year when him and Rita do the interview in the closet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Harry sat in the broom closet with Rita Skeeter he wondered what in the hell he was doing here, it was a question he would soon get an answer for.

"So, Harry." said Rita as she looked at him. "First, let me get more comfortable." she said as she took off her overshirt.  
What she had on underneath made a certain part of Harry harden lustfully. She was wearing a very tight, very revealing see through shirt that gave Harry full view of her ample cleavage.

"Uh,wh-" started Harry before Rita cut him off.

"Shhh, just watch." she said as she began to trace circles around her nipples. She saw his stiffing member and spoke.

"Such a big boy you are." she said as she stared at him hungrily. She took her wand and aimed it as his pants.

"Lets free the big boy shall we?" said Rita as she cast a spell that sent Harry's robes to the ground. She stood and removed her see through shirt before sitting next to Harry. She put his face in her chest as she began to stroke him. He sucked on her nipples as he felt her hands moving up and down on his erection.

He saw Rita slip a hand in between her thighs and start to finger herself. Harry had never felt a vagina before and put a few of his fingers insider her as well. She laid back and let him finger her as she jerked him off.

"Thats it Harry. Now cum, cum for me like a good boy." she said as she cast more spells. Harry didn't know what the spells were but didn't care. His face was smothered between Rita's tits and the only thing that mattered was cumming. He could feel his orgasm approaching as Rita knelt down in front of him and began to suck his cock.

"Fucking cum for me like a good little boy now Harry. Shoot your spunk into my whore mouth. I want to taste every last drop of jizz that comes out of your hard dick." she said as she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick, all the while pumping his shaft vigorously.

Her dirty talk pushed him over the edge as he shot his hot cum into her waiting mouth. He could feel her sucking every last drop out of him as she looked into his eyes. Minutes passed and still he was cumming, in the back of his mind fear rose. He shouldn't have been cumming this long.

He looked at her as she smiled and stood, all the while still rubbing his hard cock. He was still cumming. She waved her wand and it transformed into a large hard dick in her hands. She stuffed it inside herself and moaned as she watched his cum spurt all over the floor.

"Oh, thats a good boy Harry. Just keep cumming like a good little boy." she said as she leaned her head back and pushed the transfigured wand further inside herself.

"Skeeter...why am i still cumming?" asked Harry in a daze as his sperm drenched the floor.

"Aww, poor little Harry doesn't know." she said as she pleasured herself faster and harder, still staring at Harrys never ending shower of cum.

"Doesn't know what.." he said in exhaustion. Her hand began to stroke him even faster as the pile of his seed became larger and larger.

"That he's going to die." she said as she let out another moan of pleasure. Harry looked at her and knew she spoke the truth.

"All he can do is be a good boy and cum." she said as she watched him fall over. She got on her knees and continued to jerk Harry off, more and more violently. Her hand was a blur as she moved it up and down rapidly on his cock. She saw her hand was covered in jizz as Harry's cum started to turn slightly red.

"What's ha-happening...?" said Harry as he felt himself go cold, yet still hypnotized by the pleasure and tiredness.

"Im killing you. And all you can do is sit there and cum." she said again as his eyes started to lose focus. His cum was now mixed with large amounts of blood and was pooling around him. Meanwhile her pussy was burning with anticipation, any second now he would die...and she would cum.

In Harry's final moments he saw the black form of Rita Skeeter as she stuffed the wand cock into herself and came. Her black outline looked beastly as she hungrily began to lap up his cum, all the while cumming herself. She let go of his cock and used her now free hand to further increase her pleasure. She looked into his eyes as he died before speaking.

"Your fucking cum tastes so good." she told him as his life ended with one final spurt of blood, shit, and cum.

Rita sucked the last drops of cum out of the now dead boys cock before the door finally opened. Albus Dumbledore entered the tiny closet.

"They're waiting for you." said the headmaster as Rita quickly dressed and left the closet, closing the door behind her. She stood outside and waited however. And within a minute the sound of beating off could be heard, along with a faint voice. Rita was able to open the door just a crack too look.

In Dumbledore's left hand was Harry's balls, while in his right was the shaft of his own cock. "Harry, oh god Harry." she heard the headmaster say as he increased the speed of his movements. He had placed the head of his dick in Harry's mouth as he placed his left hand in the puddle of Harry's cum.

Rita fingered herself again as she watched the headmaster lick his now dead students jizz off of his hand as he himself came into Harry's mouth. Rita watched him pull out and came herself when she saw the cum dripping from Harry's dead lips. She reached down to pull her panties up when she saw that she was not alone.

In the corner was Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion. She realized that because she was bent over trying to get her panties he could see her wet pussy. She also saw that he was beating off. SHe spread her legs as she looked at Harry's dead body one last time,  
cum still on his lips. As she put fingers inside herself again, she knew Harry would not be the last today. And as always, Dumbledore would be there to clean up the mess.

So she walked over to Cedric and cast her spells. As she began to suck his cock Dumbledore watched, hand stroking himself quickly,  
and waited for his turn.


End file.
